Meant for You
by haru.fan
Summary: She couldn’t help but smile, even the slightest bit. He felt comfortable, more… His lips were on hers. More himself. Yuki felt her pulse beat quickly. Her eyes closed and her whole body relaxed." KanameXYuki fluff, spoilers up to chapter 36/37ish. Oneshot


(purely Kaname and Yuki fluff because there is NOT enough today and since my computer crashed and I don't have the long term Vampire Knight Story this will have to satisfy me till I can get that back… or get the patience to rewrite it Anyways hope you enjoy)

Yuki sat staring out at the night. The stars twinkled and sparkled. The darkness coating the sky. Zero crossed her mind inevitably as he did every night since she'd been damned back into this life. She sighed her heart aching from guilt and confusion. It swirled around her. She couldn't get the denial out of her mind. She couldn't forget how she just stood outside his door, helplessly wanting him to want her.

Her eyes flowed to the door as she heard a tapping. "Come in." she said quietly. The door creaked open and the man she was to love forever stood there. His eyes were cautious but the desire couldn't fully be hidden. Yuki looked at him and closed her eyes as the confusion sunk deeper in her heart. She felt the bed sink slightly as he gently sat beside her, cautiously still.

"Yuki." His voice matched her quiet tone. She opened her now crimson eyes. They searched everywhere, avoiding his gaze. His cold fingers gently pushed her chin up so her eyes were forced to meet his. The tears rimmed her eyes and spilled over and all she wanted was for him to hold her, to hold her so closely it hurt.

"Kaname-sempai." She staggered out before her wish was granted and Kaname was pressing her to him, not afraid to get close. Wishing for that acceptance and forgiveness. She cried, tears ran hot down her face but Kaname watched her and thought her as beautiful as ever.

"Yuki it's alright, you're alright." He whispered to her. His fingers ran gently through her hair, soothing her. Her sobbing quieted and he closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth. "It may be hard to accept but over time…" he whispered. She took a last calming breathe and pulled away to look at his face. She sighed feeling the urge she hated but at the same time loved. Kaname watched as the thirst clicked and smiled at her, it was a small smile that was kind, willing. The thirst she hated was a way he connected with her.

"It's alright Yuki." He told her. He lifted her so she sat on top of him and her lips hesitated above his neck. He held her steady as her lips brushed his neck, she tasted the sweet scent and her fangs punctured the skin of his neck. Blood flowing into her mouth. Kaname closed his eyes, waiting for her thirst to subside. She was the only one to see this side of him. All walls down, all pressures gone, he could be himself, show the love he always hid.

Slowly Yuki's thirst subsided and she sighed, content. She licked her lips. Kaname smirked shaking his head. "You are quiet the creature." He lightened her mood. She couldn't help but smile, even the slightest bit. He felt comfortable, more… His lips were on hers. More himself.

Yuki felt her pulse beat quickly. Her eyes closed and her whole body relaxed.

"Sorry." He murmured. "It's been so long. I'll admit I'm relieved you finally know."

"You shouldn't apologize." Yuki even surprised herself, she knew she had shifted; she was a bit bolder since her blood had awakened, but he was so tempting. Her fingers traced his shoulders.

His nose brushed her collar bone and nuzzled her throat. She smirked.

"I know what you want to do." She could feel his lips turn up against her skin.

"Hmm, no." He disagreed, pulling up so she could see his face. "You are much too precious to me and still so easily broken for me to do something like that to you." He whispered, his hand brushing her cheek and bringing the bright pink to her cheeks. His smile softened at that.

The desire still burned for her, but not for her blood, not tonight. He pulled her chin up, his eyes never left hers and he gently brushed her lips. His were gentle at first and she could only remember his words just seconds ago, he thought she was breakable. His arms wrapped around her and kept her safely wound in his embrace.

His kiss deepened, to her surprise. She reacted normally, her heart beat almost out of her chest. He eventually pulled away; his desire was pushed back by curiosity.

"How do you feel about us being engaged?" The question caught her off guard. She stared at him for a moment, trying to word her answer right, words didn't describe the storm that raged inside her heart at this moment and the one she had been thinking of before raced through her head. She scowled inside, way to ruin a perfect moment.

"You don't have to answer right now, I was just curious; it's worried me that I provided too much information at once. I know this must be hard." There was the slightest hint of anger and Yuki could only think of one person that it could be vented at. "I don't want to make you choose too soon, to make you unhappy." His voice decrescendo to a whisper.

"I wouldn't be unhappy with you." Yuki responded automatically. Kaname laughed.

"You never know," His tone the same quiet worry.

She shook her head. "The idea is setting in, it's becoming a comfort." She answered his question, ignoring his remark.

"That makes me very happy Yuki, you have no idea." He whispered.

"Can I come in?"

Kaname stopped to glare at the door as Aido walked in. "Yes?" there was an edge or irritation in his voice.

"I was just going to tell you that the Head Master would like to see you sometime today." Aido informed the pureblood. Kaname nodded. Aido saw the close proximity between the two purebloods and quickly walked out of the room.

"Yuki," he sighed at the interruption, now this was awkward.

"Yes, Kaname-sam…Onii-sama?" He smiled.

"I never got a chance to do this properly…" he kneeled down on one knee. "Will you be mine for ever, will you marry me?" Yuki blushed, and her eyes widened. Suddenly her path seemed clear as night. Everything seemed to be exactly as she wanted it. She wanted Kaname, it was the way it was meant to be, the way it should be, the way her parents wanted, and the way she, herself wanted it.

"Kaname, I… Yes." She whispered. He smiled at her and as he stood pulled her to him. He kissed her and that night they loved each other, the way they were meant to.

(I know this was probably a little... and by a little I mean majorly corny but I just enjoy reading KanameXYuki fluff so I thought i'd through even the slightest curve into the story. I hope you like it! I love this pairing a lot, they are meant for each other. I don't like going into depth of kissing and... past that, i feel uncomfortable writing that kind of thing, so sorry if you were expecting that. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!

love Haru!)


End file.
